Easter or Hadassah
by Tarsina18
Summary: The way I feel One Night With the King should have gone. Enjoy my thoughts. I don't own ONWTK all rights go to the playwrite and movie producers. I combined the two chapters up and wanted to make it flow a little better.


One Night With the King

Thoughts

Easter looked at the Hagi in shock. "I am needed to read to someone?" She asked confused at why she was woken to read. Hagi nodded, and motioned for her to follow him. She stood and followed him out of her room and through the palace only half listening to his instructions.

"Remember your protocol, to approach uninvited is death." Hagi finished. Easter's head snapped up and her shock was once more covering her face.

"I read for the King?" She asked looking down at her nightgown. "Like this?" She asked sounding self conscious for once.

"You will be fine." Hagi assured the girl as he opened the curtains to Xerxes's room. He lead her to the stool and told her to sit and read. Reading the royal diary she soon became bored with the material so she began reciting the tale of Jacob and Rachel. She had just gotten to the part of Jacob discovering Leah in his bed before the King spoke to her.

"Why then have you beguiled me?" He repeated Labon's words to Jacob to the girl reading to him. Her head shot up and her breath became short. He offered her the chance to look at his work, offering her his hand. Knowing that to touch him was forbidden she stood and followed him to see his work. The statue was of a Greek god Eros (Cupid). "The Greeks have a god that shots arrows tipped with 'love'." He said his tone derogatory.

"Some arrows are tipped with poison, my lord." She answered him smartly.

"Are they not the same? The symptoms are all the same." the King reminded her. She gave a shy smile and noticed Hagi moving forward to collect her and lead her back to her room. "You will read to me again." He commented as she was lead out of his room. She walked slowly away from his room and went to her own room. Later that night after she had fallen asleep Xerxes stopped by her room and kissed her on her forehead, causing her to wake up after he left the room again. She shook her head thinking it a dream and fell back asleep. A few days passed and she realized she had fallen for her King. Soon it was time for the Candidates to be presented to the king.

Weeks passed and many Candidates were dismissed after their 'one night with the king'. Soon it was Easter's turn and she dressed simply, only a necklace she had since she was a child adorning her. When she first met up with the king he began to insult her, claiming she was easily bought if all she was taking from his treasury was a simple necklace. Her response was just as surprising to him as her first time in his rooms.

"I was taught that when you visit a king instead of expecting a gift, you should bring one to lay at his feet." She said before pulling her necklace off and offering it to him. "This is my past, present and future and all of it is yours." She told him, her heart in her throat.

"Some would call you foolish, as they would call your Joseph. Of all commodities, love is the most easily purchased and the cheapest." The King taunted her.

"If it is for sale then it is not Love, My lord." Easter returned quietly.

"And you, surely even you must have a price." He sounded like he was going to start begging.

"I am neither a buyer nor seller of Love." She answered her tone strong.

"And if one were to offer you something of more value, say a kingdom?" He asked looking at her with love in his eyes.

"The only thing I would accept is your heart." She answered trying not to cry.

"Then it is yours, and you did not have to wait 7 years to get it." He told her smiling at her as she began to cry softly. They announced the following morning that the king had chosen his bride. Easter was his chosen queen and was soon married to him. She was given all she wished for and he took her aside to see who her people were. Her response was just as mysterious as always.

"My father once told me that it was the glory of god to conceal a matter, and the honor of Kings to search it out." She told him. "If the time comes that I must break my vow to my family, I will, but until that time comes, I must hold my silence for my people are not well liked in the kingdom." She informed him.

"I understand, my dear." Xerxes answered his wife with a light smile. "Will you teach me of your ways? Even if you don't tell me who they are I want to know of your ways." He assured his wife lovingly. She smiled and gasped as he pulled her against his bare chest. "Tell me your name, please, I must know." He begged his bride.

"It would give away my people." She answered looking down unhappy for having to hide. "I will tell you that my uncle works in the palace." She said with a small smile.

"Who is he?" The king asked before kissing her.

"He is a scribe." Easter answered with a smile of her own at his actions.

"Who?" He asked again looking at her in confusion.

"Our names are easily recognized." She answered as she shook her head. That was the last words they spoke for a while in their bedrooms.

"If any try to harm you or your people let me know so we may protect them." He said right before he fell asleep holding her in his arms. Easter waited until he was deeply asleep before whispering in his ear.

"Hadassah." She told him. "My name is Hadassah." With that she fell asleep beside him.

Xerxes drew the attention of his court the following morning. "It is my decision that we will march on Greece to avenge my father's death 4 years ago." He announced. "I will leave my Queen to rule in my stead." He told the court, causing several of his princes' to show their outrage.

"A woman can't hold the throne." Admantha shouted at his king.

"She is my wife and as such she could hold my throne until the time comes for me to return." He returned.

"Only if she was pregnant." Admantha added glaring at his old friend.

"Then in the month we have left I best make sure of that." He answered glaring at Admantha. "Memucan, assist me." He told the old general. "Send for the best apothecary to find fertility herbs for my wife." He told Hagi. "Ask if she has a preference for the shop, as she is from the city." He ordered his servant.

"Of course my lord." Hagi answered. "Shall I take her with me when we go to visit?" He asked knowing that the Queen would probably give more about her home away if she went with him.

"If she wishes." He answered knowing what his servant asked. Hagi bowed and went to the queen's side of the palace.

"Your Majesty, the king has a request for you, if you are willing." He said vaguely knowing she wouldn't want her ladies-in-waiting to overhear what he had to say.

"Leave us." She ordered her Ladies. Once they left she turned to Hagi and nodded. "Go ahead."

"The king wishes for you to hold his throne while he is away at war." Hagi told her bluntly. "But for that to happen you would have to be pregnant." He finished looking at her weary.

"The king wishes for me to have a child?" She asked looking happy at the idea of his child growing within her. "If it is the King's command, why inform me at all?" She asked her face going confused.

"We thought you might appreciate the idea of leaving the palace." Hagi answered bowing to her.

"And showing you were I once lived is just a side effect?" She asked shrewdly.

"Yes." Xerxes said from her door. She curtseyed as Hagi bowed to him.

"Will you be going with us?" She asked shocked, knowing the city rarely sees its king.

"Of course, I would love to see you in your own element." He answered smiling at her lovingly.

"As you wish, my love." She answered as he grinned and motioned for them to leave the palace on one of his horses.

They quickly go out into the city, 5 guards following for their protection. They arrived in the main marketplace for Susa and Easter dismounted the king's horse. "Stay close, you never know who is loyal to us." Xerxes reminded her. She smiled and moved away but still staying close. She moved to the medicine stalls and noticed that her friend's father wasn't there today.

"My preferred apothecary isn't here today." She informed her husband. "Follow me to his shop." She instructed moving away from the main market and heading on foot to her friend's family shop. The guards moved ahead of her and shouted for the commoners to make way for the King and Queen. Easter rolled her eyes at the looks of shock when she entered the Jewish Quarter. Her husband moved up behind her carrying the reigns to the horse they had exited the palace on.

"You are of Jewish decent?" He asked shocked at the knowledge, but understanding why she would chose to hide her heritage in the palace.

"I-" She was cut off when a young woman of her own age ran up to her and crushed her in a hug.

"Hadassah?" She called out happily. "We haven't seen you since you were taken to the palace." She reminded her old friend.

"Sorry Sarah, I meant no harm." The Queen answered to her old name easily.

"You haven't heard then have you?" The woman now known as Sarah, asked Easter.

"Heard what?" Hadassah asked looking worried. "Is something wrong with Uncle Mordici?" She asked her eyes wide in fear.

"He was injured coming home three days ago."

"What happened?" The Queen demanded.

"Um mm... Why are you with the King?" Sarah asked backing away from the richly dressed woman. She then took her friend in and her eyes widened in shock. "Your the new Queen." She said putting the facts together before she bowed deeply to her rulers, "Forgive me, Your Majesties." She begged, knowing from her few weeks in the palace that she had broken the law by approaching them unannounced and uninvited.

"No harm shall come to a friend of the Queen." King Xerxes promised the young Jew.

"My Lord, her father is the one we are going to see." Easter told her husband. He nodded, knowing that she was sharing her life with him without having to say it.

"Perhaps your father would be willing to take some business for us?" He offered the woman. Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly.

"You are most gracious, Your Majesty." She said before offering to show the way to her friend and her friend's husband. They approached the Apothecary's shop quickly. Sarah lead them into her father's shop before moving out of the way.

"Thank you Sarah." Hadassah told her friend upon arrival at her friend's family shop. She then moved up to the seller and spoke, her tone familiar as she knew the man quite well. "Joseph, my husband and I request some fertility herbs, to aid me in conceiving a child." She informed the elder.

"Hadassah, how did we not know you were married?" The man Joseph asked eyes wide when he finally looked up at her. "My lord King, you honor us with your presence in my humble shop." He said bowing deeply to the Royal in his shop before looking at a girl he had known since her parent's death. "You took a new name?" He asked her causing her to blush.

"To keep anyone who dislikes our people from interfering Uncle thought it best." She answered honestly. "The fertility herbs?" She reminded him, taking a tone that told of her royalty.

"Of course My Queen." He answered watching as Hadassah snuggled into her husband's arms. "Have you seen your uncle yet?" He asked.

"No, but after this I hope to be allowed to." She said more towards her husband than the shop owner.

"I would love to meet the uncle of my Queen." Xerxes promised.

"He raised me after my parents were murdered." She informed her husband softly.

"Do you know who did it?" He asked his face growing dark. She nodded, but refused to say who. "You will tell me if he tries to harm you again right?" He demanded.

"Of course, My lord." She assured him.

"Sorry for the wait, but I also took the liberty to get the herbs for Her Majesties Uncle." Joseph said breaking the couple out of their own world.

"Thank you, how much do we owe you?" The king asked pulling out his money pouch.

"I will accept no payment." The shop owner answered bowing away the money from his king.

"Nonsense, you will accept payment or I will just leave it here." Xerxes answered growling at the man disobeying his wishes. Hadassah laughed and took the money from her husband before they left. She smiled and lead him to Joseph's house before knocking on the door. A woman answered the door and her eyes went wide when she took in who was at her door.

"Hadassah?" She asked shocked.

"Your husband is refusing payment again." The Queen told her friend's mother. "Here is the coins for his services." She added handing over the payment for her herbal tea and her Uncle's medicine.

"What did you buy? Fertility tea?" She asked shocked at the amount of money she was handed.

"Mm... Yes?" Hadassah asked shocked at how the woman could tell by the amount of money. "My husband wishes for children right away." She explained hurriedly.

"But your so young." She commented.

"The King does need an heir." Xerxes commented from behind his wife.

"Your Majesty, forgive me I didn't see you there." The woman said dropping to her knees and bowing deeply to her king. "Hadassah, bow before the King." She instructed her daughter's friend.

"My lord Husband?" Easter asked turning towards him tilting her head in question.

"Yes, My Queen?" The royal asked sounding bewildered.

"You are married to the King?" Her friend's mother asked shocked.

"Yes." Easter answered. "We need to get to Uncle Mordici's side." She reminded both her husband and her friend's mother.

"Of course, my dear." Xerxes assured his wife. She giggled and moved to leave taking her husband by the hand and leading him to her old home.

"Rebecca?" She called out to the housekeeper.

"Hadassah? Is that really you child?" The older woman asked appearing in the doorway, before taking in the King who was staring at everything in the area. She bowed before her sovereign before she turned to the woman she had addressed originally. "You never told me you married the King." She admonished as only a caretaker could.

"How is Uncle Mordici?" Easter asked ignoring the woman's words about her marriage.

"He is bemoaning that he must take time off of work." Was the terse answer. Easter laughed and moved towards the bedroom portion of her Uncle's house.

"Uncle Mordici, can I come in?" She called out to her father's brother.

"Hadassah? What are you doing here?" He asked looking shocked when he exited his room in his house robe. He took note of the king's presence and went to bow.

"Stop." Xerxes ordered the ill man. "You are a loyal scribe, and the one who raised my wife." He admitted, "I require nothing of you." He promised the scribe that always seemed to keep the best messages.

"Thank you sire." He answered his king before turning to his niece. "How much have you told him?"

"Very little, I showed him." Hadassah answered hesitantly. "He just found out today at the marketplace."

"Oh, why were you in the marketplace?" He asked curiously.

"We needed to get some medicine." She answered vaguely.

"And why would the King and Queen need to pick up medicine themselves?" Mordici's voice was dry as he called her on her words.

"We wanted to do it ourselves." Xerxes answered for his wife. "Fertility medicine is better used when the tea maker gets information on the woman taking it." He added looking at the old man before him.

"Fertility tea?" Mordici asked looking at Hadassah. "Aren't you too young for children?" He added to her.

"My husband is the King and needs an heir. As Queen it is my privilege to bear His Majesty a son." She answered evenly.

"He means to leave you in charge of the kingdom." Mordici said, eyes narrowing at his deduction. "That will make you a target like never before." He added looking at the married couple before him.

"The kingdom will be in safe hands and my Queen will hold my throne." Xerxes responded with a growl.

"What of Haman?" Mordici asked his niece.

"The captain of my guard?" Xerxes asked looking at his wife's pale face.

"He can NEVER know I am a Jew." She whispered remembering her parent's death at the man's hands 12 years prior.

"He will never harm you." The king promised wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I know, he may be captain of the guard but I am Queen and that has it's own protection." She reminded her uncle.

"I know. You are not going to do anything to put yourself in danger, Hadassah." He said resigned that she wasn't going to back down from her parent's murderer.

"I know and understand Uncle Mordici." She reassured the man who raised her.

"Good, take care Hadassah." Mordici said to her as he watched them leave the room.


End file.
